Taki
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= is a guest character originating from the Soul series, and is the female lead of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. She, along with her disciple, Natsu stumble 400 years into the future, where Soul Edge no longer exists, but is dragged into the battle between the Kamen Riders and the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe. A kunoichi with a sense of honor, she is considered to be the foil to Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress in terms of their personalities and duties, who is in turn to be a rival towards Samus. She is the love interest of Goro Izumi, who provided her new sets of arsenal and a Cyber Armor to combat the Kamui Tribe. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article in Soul Calibur Wiki Stumbling 400 Years into the Future TBA Personality As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Throughout Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, Taki also develops a rivalry towards bounty hunter Samus Aran, despite that they're very alike in terms of their personalities and duties, neither of them harbor any ill will towards each other, only that Taki is interested to duel her at a given chance, similar to 's encounters with . After meeting with Goro Izumi, she's very cold towards him, despite his arrogant and narcissistic bravado. She ends up commandeering his mansion for her own benefit. Despite her stern and ruthless personality, Taki is capable of empathy, she cares for her allies and loved ones alike aside from her student. She even shows geniune concern towards Goro, especially when he recklessly fought one of the Kamui Tribe's demons to protect his precious technology. Despite her lack of interest to forms of romantic relationship, Taki eventually learns about that overtime after she shares intimacy with Goro, thus hinting a mutual connection between the two. A running gag throughout the story is Taki's experience with culture shock after she and Natsu ended 410 years into the future, her unfamiliarity with the modern era is explored thoroughly. While her disciple Natsu, is very quick to adapt into the present day, Taki is taking time to blend in the current society and usually forces herself to ask help from other people such as Goro and Anzu. Overtime, Taki eventually learns much more in adapting and getting experience in the modern era. Powers And Abilities :;Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ::One of Taki's defining abilities in terms of her sword fighting style. Her trademark fighting style involves using twin ninja blades - Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. ::;Tengen Toppa Musoh-Battoh-Ryu :::The advanced version of Taki's Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ninja fighting style when she is in the state of Tengen Toppa Evolution. :;Full Bottles Purification ::Taki also possesses a unique ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle that receives either Smash or youkai hybrid materials to make them compatible with Goro's Build Driver. Unlike 's ability that requires her purifying ability through the microwave incubator created, Taki makes use of her demon-sealing techniques to exorcise even evil spirits that is still intact inside of the bottle. :; ::Main article: Tengen Toppa Evolution :::This is Taki's super-powered ability once tapping to the Kris Naga's magical power to its fullest. Being a highly experienced ninja, Taki has to go undergo spiritual training to tap to the Kris Naga's full power in order to unlock this power, as well as a mutual connection to an individual because of Kris Naga's ability to respond to the feelings of the wielder. In this mode, Taki undergoes in a physical transformation, her hair is immediately let loosed from her usual ponytail and its immediately dyed blue, her skin tone, along with her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the bluish aura. Her demon face mask then changes transforms into diagonally triangular-shaped glasses, then into a three-pointed star-shaped visor. It is Goro who christened the name of her transformed state because of his fondness for the anime mecha, . ::; :::Taki gathers Tengen Toppa ki on her hands and channels it on her fist and unleashes a punch at her opponent. ::; :::Taki combines the two Kris Naga blades and interlocks them into a scissor/bladed boomerang-like weapon, Taki then throws the combined weapon like a throwing blade at the enemy. The finisher takes effect once Taki sheaths back the Kris Naga blades after splitting them back. Weakness *' : During her fight against Huntress Ninja Gamer , the latter used Maximum Mighty X on the on Taki. This causes Taki to lose the ability to harness the magical properties of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru due to Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, inadvertently altering the molecular bonds with the swords, at the same time destroying Mekki-Maru and permanently disabling both blades' magical properties. Later on, Mekki-Maru's glow changes from purple to light blue, whenever it senses . * :' When Taki came in possession of the Kamen Rider Huntress Ridewatch, she begins to have visions of foreseen events in the future - among those are the re-merging of two Earths, a silhouetted form Taki transforms into using the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S with an unknown device, and lastly an encounter with a . Forms - Build Driver= '''Jet Phoenix Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.23 cm *'Rider Weight': 104.25 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 125.8 t *'Kicking Power': 118.4 t *'Jump Height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 99.7 m. **'Maximum Jump height': 187.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's final form, accessed by inserting the G7 Jet Visor (loaded with the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle), inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever, hence known as the . This form is comparable to Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron. This form serves as the antithesis to 's . Of all categories of his previous forms, as well most of the other Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ has surpassed even Build and his contemporaries. Due to the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle finished with the assistance of , this is the only form where G7 Icarus XYZ can permanently destroy any of the four Pandora Demon Beasts. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ is armed and protected with the gauntlets, a more superior version of the original gauntlets of the , for pyrokinetic attacks, the shoulder armor, the chest armor that protects the located at the center of the form's undersuit; where Taki's consciousness is stored during fusion transformation, and lastly, the leg-mounted The Flame Reviber ver.II and the antennas of the ICR Jet Tector contain , that enables G7 Icarus XYZ to open portals created from the fabric of space. This ability of creating cyberspace-like portals are alternatives as a means of gaining entry into the from the central exterior of the Sky Wall. On the back of Jet Phoenix Armor is the , a variation of the that grant him the ability to fly. Given the fact that Taki is fused both body and soul into Goro's body during transformation, the side effect of the fusion is that Taki can assume control of Goro's body when needed, as shown whenever Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are summoned. In addition of retaining the Build Driver variant G7 system weapons (XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin), G7 Icarus XYZ can also gain access to Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, Taki's signature dual kodachi due to the latter being fused into Goro. G7 Icarus XYZ can use the said dual kodachi whenever Taki is in control of Goro's body, since both Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are also bonded to Taki herself. *Build Driver finisher: ** '|バクネツ光線|Bakunetsu Kōsen|extra = lit., "Explosive Ray"}}: G7 Icarus XYZ crosses his forearms in a "plus" (+) formation and fires a beam of light. ** : *** : As Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger combine into Jet Pegasus Winger, it rams the enemy right towards a cyberspace-like portal into outer space. G7 Icarus XYZ rides into Jet Pegasus Winger and races into the depths of space before ramming through the opponent with extreme force in a similar vein to Survive's Final Vent, Shippudan. *** : G7 Icarus XYZ opens several portals around the battlefield surrounding the opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the portal, reappear from one portal after another all while delivering multiple powerful kicks from every portal he enter and exits, before finishing the opponent with the last and one-hundredth kick. The finisher's delayed reaction takes effect once all portals are closed seconds later. *** : ****'Taki': Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru's blades extend at an unprecedented length, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a cross-slash with both two blades. After Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are sheathed back, an "X"-shaped tear is formed between the fabric of time and space, which opens a portal. It was first used to open a portal for the Space Explorers to return back to their prime parallel world. *** : Jet Phoenix Armor's insert theme, entitled "Bright Burning Shout", also doubles as the ending theme for Victory Armor Taki. - Denryujin= Victory Armor The is Taki's true final form. Accessed with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha (with the powers of Kuuga to Decade) and Beta (with the powers of Double to Ex-Aid) both loaded into the Denryujin, and by playing a melody on the Denryujin's Flute Mode before activating Blade Mode, which quickly activates the suit-up sequence. Victory Armor's insert theme is entitled "Bright Burning Shout" as the ending theme for Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. - Galaxy Riser= GalaxyArmor 1= |-| 2= The is Taki's latest and most powerful form, accessed by using three . These are Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S Ridewatches. }} Equipment Devices *Denryujin - Taki's ninjatou/flute transformation device and weapon that allows her to activate Victory Armor with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha and Beta. *Victory Braceulette - Taki's roulette-bracelet device granting her the power to use of previous Heisei Kamen Riders' Final Forms. *Galaxy Riser - transformation device for Galaxy Armor. *Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. * - Used to grant abilities and perform special attacks with the Denryujin. * - secondary transformation trinkets. * - communication device Weapons *Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Taki's personal dual kodachi. *Kris Naga - Taki's secondary dual kodachi which is used to activate Tengen Toppa Evolution. *Gurren & Lagann - Taki's katar/blade boomerang weapons. *Ryuseimaru - Taki's twin-bladed short sword personal weapon in Galaxy Armor that can be split into a pair of daggers that utilize Ridewatches Vehicles *Icarus Time Mazine - A unique own by her future daughter. Relationships Present Day *G7 Riders **Goro Izumi: **Anzu Izumi: **Reiji Matsushima: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : **Keiichi Karasuma: * ** ** * government and ** : ** : ** : ** : * : ** *People from 2068 ** ** **Fubuki Izumi Soul series Timeline *Natsu: Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Jill from Garo: Makai no Hana. Notes *Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution is a tribute to the anime mecha series of . Taki is also sporting Simon's star-shaped shades in said form. *The character of Taki in this story is based on the first five Soul series games prior to ''Soulcalibur VI''. *The elemental themes of the Victory Armor, the Riders' (based on their specific forms) associated elements are the following: ** and (Flame Style) represent in addition to their dragon motif. also qualifies, because he also uses fire-based attacks. ** (Dragon Form) and ( ) represent . ** represents , referencing Cyclone'Joker. ** represents , referencing the . ** represents . ** (Ground Form) represents . ** (Putotyra Combo) represents . Not only OOO sometimes use ice-based attacks, it refers to dinosaurs living during the . ** , , (Magnet States), and represent , which are tied to industrialization for Faiz and Kabuto, along with the respective corporations behind their belts and arsenal - and , respectively. Fourze Magnet States refers to magnetism's ability to draw out metal. Drive is pertinent to each of his form's mechanical traits, along with the being robotic lifeforms. ** , (Violent Emotion) and represent . Kiva and Ghost are supernatural oriented. Decade Violent Emotion is a reference to Tsukasa being cursed as the "Destroyer of Worlds". **And lastly, ( ) represents . External Links *Taki on Soul Calibur Wiki *Taki on Queen's Blade Wiki Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Rivals